Saiyuki Destination
by shewlfkai12
Summary: The Saiyuki Party stops at an in for the night not knowing that they are about to come face to face with the most difficult part of their journey. CH.1 First Impressions of a group of four girls who find a group of travelers very intersting and out of the


A girl was sitting on a hilltop just outside of her village entranced by the moon. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice someone approaching her. "Um…excuse me miss, but would you happen to know if the village inn has any rooms available."

Startled the girl turned to face a young man with short black hair, a green shirt and a dragon over his shoulder. He was smiling down at her. "Sorry, you startled me, and I didn't catch your question," the girl told the man a bit embarrassed.

"My companions and I are searching for an inn, we were just wondering if you knew if the inn at this village had any rooms left," the young man said repeating himself.

"Oh, yes," the girl replied, "My friend's family owns the inn; they hardly get any customers this time of year."

"Thank you very much, we appreciate your help," the man left to join three others at the base of the hill. The girl couldn't make out their features because it was so dark. It didn't really matter though; she'd see them clearly in the morning, since she was staying over at the inn with her friends anyway. She looked up at the moon and then glanced at the village. She decided she'd better get going before it got too late. She stood up and walked back to the village.

When the girl arrived at the inn her friend's sister had already checked in the young man and his companions. "They were an odd bunch, they were,' her friends sister said when she asked about them. "Oh Katie, Dierdra is waiting for you in her room," the sister told the girl, who had turned to go into the kitchen were they usually met.

"Thanks Beth," Katie said heading up to Dierdra's room. She opened the door to see that her other two friends Melissa and Stephanie were there already. "Hey Stephy, hey Mel, hey Dee," Katie said as she came into the room.

"Hey Katie," Dee said, "What took you so long?"

"I got sidetracked," Katie replied.

"That means you were outside the village looking at the moon again," Mel said, "you know our parents don't like us out there by ourselves."

"Yeah I know," Katie replied, "because of all of the demons that went bad."

"Don't worry Katie," Stephy said, "The demons will be back to normal one day."

"So basically you were late because you were fooling around," Dee stated.

"Actually I ran into this one guy asking about the inn," Katie told her friend, "your sister said him and his companions just checked in."

"What did they look like?" Stephy asked.

"I don't know it was too dark to tell what they looked like," Katie replied.

"We'll probably get to see them tomorrow at breakfast," Mel stated, "We did volunteer to help Beth with the inn, since Amy came down with a cold."

"Yeah, and we should probably get some sleep, we have to get up early tomorrow," Katie reminded her friends.

"Aw, do we have to go to bed already?" Stephy asked.

"Yes," Dee replied getting into bed, "oh and Stephy, don't eat the food tomorrow, your supposed to serve it not eat it."

"Yeah, I know," Stephy said a little depressed about it.

"But if you do a good job I'm sure that Beth will let you eat any leftover's once were done." Dee told her.

"Yay!" Stephy said excitedly as she got into bed.

The four friends then said good night, tuned out the light, and went to sleep.

Beth came to wake them up at 5:30 the next morning so that they could set up the café for breakfast. They set it up and opened at 6:00. It was 9:30 and the strange visitors hadn't come down for breakfast and the four friends were starting to give up hope of them coming to the inn café. There was hardly anyone left in the café and breakfast stopped being served at 10:30.

At around 10:00 a boy around 17 or18 came down to the café. He had brown hair and golden eyes; he also had a golden band around his head. He turned to Mel who was closest to him. "Excuse me, but is breakfast still being served?" he asked her.

"Of course it is!" Mel replied smiling, "we serve breakfast till 10:30."

"Yay!" the boy exclaimed, "can I get a table for four? My friends will be down in a few minute."

"Of course, we have plenty of tables," Mel said indicating the near empty room, "follow me." Mel seated the boy at the table and placed four menus at the table as well.

"Thank you," the boy told her, "by the way what's your name?"

"It's Melissa," Mel replied, "Mel for short."

"Mel? That's a cool name," the boy exclaimed, "My name is Goku."

As Mel left the table someone else came down the stairs. This time it was a young man with blond hair and droopy purple eyes, dressed in priest attire. He said a quick word to Mel who pointed at Goku. Goku looked up and waved, "Hi Sanzo! Over here!" the blondie (Sanzo) went over and joined Goku at the table. Not long after two other young men came down to the café as well.

One of the two that came down would catch the eye of every person in a crowded square. He had crimson-red hair and eyes that matched; he was really tall and had a kind of sparkle in his eyes. The other young man was the one Katie had seen from the night before. "That's him," Katie whispered to Dee as she passed her, bringing empty dished to the kitchen, "the one with the dark hair." In the light Katie could see that the man's eyes were a shade of green that matched the shirt he was wearing.

"Did you see the one with the red hair?" Dee asked.

"How could I not?" Katie replied, "You would be able to see him from a mile away."

"I don't know about him, he seems gay to me," Mel said coming up behind them, causing Dee to jump. Katie then went into the back to tell Beth that they had more customers; Stephy followed her with an order from a back table.

"Hey waitress!" a man called from a table of three, "can I get more water please?" he was looking at Dee.

"I'm coming!" She hollered as she grabbed a water pitcher and headed over to the table. As she was leaving one of the three guys at the table grabbed her wrist.

"Hey baby," he said, "Why don't you stay awhile?"

"No," Dee replied as she tried to pull away.

"Aw come on," the man said gripping tighter as the other two men at the table laughed.

"Let go, Bastard!" Dee yelled.

"I don't think so," the man said.

"Let go or I'll castrate you!" she screamed, stepping on his foot. He let go and she started heading off, when one of the man's friends grabbed her. Hearing the commotion Stephy, Mel, and Katie rushed out of the kitchen just in time to see an empty ashtray nail the man, who was holding Dee, in the back of the head.

"Hey who threw that?!" the man asked searching the room.

"Waiter we're ready to order!" Goku said his hand in the air.

"I'm coming!" Dee yelled giving the man, who had grabbed her, an angry glare. The man was still rubbing his head from the ashtray.

(_Yes, I know, it's a total play off the series, but there's a reason behind it.)_

"What would you like me to get you?" Dee asked.

"I'll take the all you can eat pancakes," Goku said.

"Same here," the red head said.

"I'll have the bacon and sausage omelet," the dark haired one added.

"I'm just going to have coffee and toast," Sanzo said, "sourdough," He added just as Dee was about to ask what kind.

"Is that all?" Dee asked.

"Yep," The red head replied, "oh and could we get another ashtray?"

"You always have to throw ours don't you?" Sanzo snapped.

"Sure no problem," Dee added, chuckling.

Her three friends were still at the entrance to the kitchen looking very surprised. Dee passed them and smiled. She took the order to Beth and came back out with an ashtray and took it over to the table and gave it to the red head.

"Thanks," He said.

"Sure it was no problem, but could I perhaps get the name of my rescuer?" Dee asked.

"Hmm? Oh it's Gojyo," he replied, " and that's Goku," he said pointing at Goku, "monkey for short. That's Sanzo," he pointed at Sanzo, "and that's Hakkai," he said indicating to the dark haired man beside him. Hakkai smiled and nodded in hello.

"I met your friend over there last night," Hakkai said motioning towards Katie.

"Oh, that's Katie," Dee said, "Just let me know if you need anything," she said as she left to the kitchen.

She didn't hear Gojyo say, "Don't worry I will," in a seductive voice. She also didn't catch the glare Sanzo gave him or Hakkai kicking him under the table.


End file.
